Mixed Confusion
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Dean gives Castiel a mixed tape to describe his feelings…only Castiel doesn't know how to use a tape player and looks to Sam for assistance


"Sam, the tape recorder is not responding to my vocals commands." Confused, Castiel firmly told the machine to play once again. It did nothing.

"That's because voice-command technology is newer than tape players, Cas." Sam sighed. "What are you trying to do?" The answer should have been obvious, but knowing Castiel it could have been anything.

"Dean gave this to me to play. He looked rather distressed and told me it was important. But then he…left me alone with it. I'm afraid to admit that I'm rather lost." He frowned again, studying the strange device with a furrowed brown.

Sam took the tape from Cas. "Did he say what it was about?" Sam asked. It could be anything from Enochian translations to an exorcism. The label read: "To Cas, From Dean."

"Only that it was very important to him. And to pay very close attention. I would appreciate the assistance, I don't want to disappoint him."

"Cas, it's simple. Look," he pressed the eject button so that the cassette tray opened, Sam inserted side A. "You have to rewind it," Sam pressed the button and showed him how, "and finally, press play." He did. REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling" started to play and Sam instantly smiled, figuring it out. "Wow Dean…" he muttered to himself, laughing.

Cas blinked slowly, concentrating intently on the song playing loudly through the tape, not understanding the intention. "I…don't think I understand," he said slowly, standing stiffly, before glancing at Sam.

"I think…I should leave you to it." Sam needed an excuse; he could barely contain his laughter as "I Just Died In Your Arms" came on. Before he left he could hear Cas mutter "…I am choosing to belive this may be Dean's way of expression about feelings that may be stronger than friendship to me. This song does not suggest platonic mating."

"Is that what you think?" Sam chortled, leaving the room. He knocked on Dean's door.

With a groan, Dean stood up and trudged over to the door, running a hand through his hair. "Cas, look, I'm no good with this kinda-" He cut himself off as he opened the door, taken aback to find his brother in the hallway. "Oh, uh, hey. What's up?"

Sam wore the biggest smirk on his face when he said: "I know you're not Dean, but REO…_really?!" _

The color drained from Dean's face as he looked from his brother to Castiel, who was looking back at him, shyly. His eyes widened, but he was frozen in place before sputtering out "That wasn't meant for you to hear." Cas nervously shuffled in place.

"Well _someone_ didn't know how to work a tape player, meaning _someone_ didn't think this through…" Sam was still laughing.

Dean shot a glance at Cas, a dead, completely 'done' glance before letting out another groan, burying his face in his hands.

"My apologies, Dean." Cas murmured.

"Cas, I think what Dean was trying to say is…" He silenced himself as Dean glared at him. "Actually, I'll let him tell you."

"Get out." Dean said flatly to Sam. "This ain't a soap opera, this is between me and him." Sam waved his hands in surrender as he turned his heel and walked away. Castiel, meanwhile, looked as confused as ever. "Listen, Cas I.." He tried again. "So uh.." he could still hear Sam laughing from the other room. "I guess I didn't think this out very well.." He looked at Cas.

"What is this Casbah that you like to rock?" He asked, head tilted to one side.

"That…wasn't the important part. Did you get the message as a whole?" Dean asked Cas importantly.

"Was I the one you were looking for? Because I _can_ see it in your eyes, and in your smile."

Dean felt hot around his ears. _Why did I think this was a good idea? _He mentally kicked himself. He coughed awkwardly. "Uh…yeah."

"Then…you have a form of romantic love for me?" Dean nodded slowly.

Castiel smiled. "That is, a relief. I have been feeling similar stirrings for you as well."

"Really?"

Castiel nodded. "I thought it was lust at the onset, as I was often becoming warmer, and… excited by the sight of you. However that proved not to be the case when I discovered that the feeling persisted at times when you were not particularly attractive" Dean laughed, not knowing if that was an insult or not. He looked at him curiously. "This is… humorous?"

"No Cas, I'm just… I'm relieved." Dean was smiling

"Yes, as am I."

"So good news all around?" Sam said, emerging from his room.

Sam grinned. "Good. And I always said 'Don't Stop Believing.'"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean grumbled


End file.
